the_three_virtuesfandomcom-20200214-history
Varderan
Krischan Jennings, also known as IllustriousVar, is a founding member of The TTV Channel and was the CEO of Pandemic Panda LLC during its run. Most famous for his video essay series, BIONICLE Autopsy, Var is also known for his work on TTV's Bionicle G3 project featured on Brainstorm as well as his Ninjago TLDR and Reply! videos. Var is currently dating fellow TTV member Prpldragon. Pre-TTV Prior to the formation of The TTV Channel, Varderan was one of the founding members of its predecessor, known as the Independent "BIONICLE Zone" Podcast --''iBZP'' for short -- along with Sideswipe and Starparu. This happened during a Transformers name event on BZP. Starting in the summer of 2009, the series ran for a total of nine episodes. Shortly thereafter, he co-founded The TTV Podcast alongside Mesonak, Eljay and Kini. Channel Activities Despite being the head of iBZP, Varderan chose to appoint Mesonak as the primary host of The TTV Podcast. Nonetheless, Varderan has been a constant throughout the podcast's life and a major part of the channel as a whole. Varderan took a plane to New York on October 8, 2014 in order to attend New York Comic Con, where LEGO would announce their plans for the upcoming second generation reboot of BIONICLE. There he met up with fellow TTV cast members Kahi and Mesonak, and the three of them visited the convention and later, the BIONICLE VIP party. There, they were able to obtain almost enough parts to build each of the new Toa Master sets, and Varderan released video previews of each of the six new sets. On November 2, 2014, Varderan joined with fellow hosts Eljay, Kahi, Mesonak, and Venom for the livestream celebrating TTV's achievement of obtaining 10,000 subscribers. Phweff, then known as Viper, was supposed to join as well, but once again, technical difficulties prevented the other hosts from bringing her into the call. During this livestream, the five present hosts discussed the events at New York and the official suspension of progress on their project, BIOCRAFT, while Mesonak and Eljay gave away prizes. To this day, some fans still dont realize that it qas cancelled. In Summer 2015, Varderan launched a new channel, Product Showcase, to which he uploaded high-resolution videos displaying the 2015 BIONICLE sets. This channel was meant to attract an AFOL audience to TTV's content, but each video was so difficult to make that the series quickly fizzled out. Attributes of this series were eventually adapted into the ongoing TTV Reviews series that covers system sets. Around this time, Varderan was interviewed by the video platform Vessel. The TTV channel joined this platform in the spring of 2015. In 2016, as part of a push to create Vessel-exclusive content, Varderan recorded a Let's Play of the popular video game Undertale. He was new to the game, so veteran player and new cast member Prpldragon guided him through the True Pacifist route. Vessel was discontinued in October 2016 by its new owner, Verizon. This was so sudden and unexpected that not all of TTV's Vessel-exclusive videos were saved before the platform shut down. Some episodes of the Undertale Let's Play were lost forever. In time, the surviving episodes were uploaded to TTV's Patreon page. In August 2016, shortly after BIONICLE's second cancellation, Varderan met with fellow cast members Meso, Eljay, Ven, Kahi, and Viper at Brickfair Virginia. This was followed by Verizon "sunsetting" Vessel. In the wake of these blows to the channel, Varderan launched Ninjago TL;DR to attract NINJAGO fans to the channel. Unfortunately, this show was flagged by YouTube's Content ID system, and The TTV Channel was nearly deleted. It came so close that that they were about to launch a new channel when it was saved. Varderan has stated that he will not be bringing the show back, at least not with a Ninjago topic. Right when they almost lost the channel, by sheer coincidence, Varderan joined Meso, Eljay, Jon, Ven, Takuma, Exx, Invi, and Prpl; as well as crew member AvohkahTamer, at Brickfair Virginia 2017 and recorded a video podcast. The Brainstorm Podcast was born to separate Brickonicle discussion from the TTV Podcast. Varderan was its host. It ran from Fall 2017 to Spring 2018, when Jon was removed from the group. In Fall 2017, Var and other TTV members began hosting Reply!, a show in which they would respond to the prior week's YouTube comments to show support for the YouTube side of their fandom after the "pleb"-calling and Eljay-firing controversies. After a couple of episodes, this series went on unofficial hiatus. The cast says that it'll come back if one of them wants to do it. In the summer of 2018, Var had really bad luck, but he overcame adversity in a story told in The TTV Podcast #300. Shows * BIONICLE Autopsy (2013-2015) * BIONICLE Set Previews (2014) * Undertale Let's Play (with Prpldragon; Vessel/Patreon Exclusive; 2016) * Ninjago TL;DR (2017-Present) * TTV Reviews (2017-Present) * Brainstorm (2017-2018) * Reply! (2017) Quotes *"Mardi Gras!" *"You're trash." (to Prpl) *"It's the TTV Podcast Brickfeed Podcast Podcast." *"You're fired." *"I want the hard F" Gallery Var2017.png|Var during Brickfair 2017 HQ Var.png|Var's sig-fig tumblr_inline_nzqy3c918x1st5e9a_500.png|Var's Cast Member image; created by Prpl Trivia * Var was inspired to start iBZP by Harry Potter podcasts. * Var built a MoC, "Silver", that was featured in an early episode of Hero Factory. ** LEGO attempted to pay Var for the MOC, however their $500 Danish check wasn't accepted by his mother's bank due to the difference between the United States' and Europe's date conventions. * Until July 2015, Varderan did not know cockroaches had wings. * In the era when the podcast audio was recorded separately from the video, Meso would often host The TTV Podcast but Var would hold the countdown to record and sync the audio. * During The TTV Civil War event for April Fools' Day 2016, Varderan changed his name on the TTV Message Boards to Black Panvar, representing Marvel's Black Panther. Category:TTV Cast Category:TTV Channel Category:Male Cast Members